


these "boots" are made for walkin' [and that's just what they'll do]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bookworm Victor Nikiforov, Boyfriends, Boyfriends in Heels, Coincidences, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, High Heels, Humor, Intimacy, M/M, Memories, Phichit and Christophe are Geniuses, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Selfies, Shoes, Yuuri makes a Rocky Horror joke, men in heels, tfw you and your bf toss ur leggys up in the air and just look at em, this kills the Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri and Victor find, to their mutual delight, that they have something special in common.Or;Phichit and Christophe have some kind of eerie shoe-related matchmaking powers and haven't realized it yet.





	these "boots" are made for walkin' [and that's just what they'll do]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemomentsofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemomentsofgold/gifts), [dwarrowdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/gifts), [FyireMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/gifts).



Yuuri eyed the book Victor hadn't put down in the last hour that they'd been sitting on the couch with Makkachin. A green hardcover with a French title that Yuuri tried to translate into English, but he wasn't having much luck. To Yuuri's mild misfortune Victor's vast collection of books were either in Russian or French, with maybe a handful in English that Yuuri had already finished reading.

 

It would be a good idea to learn French once he attained fluency in Russian, if he ever wanted to get through the entirety of Victor's personal library. Then again the library kept growing, so Yuuri started to doubt he'd manage to read them all before retiring. It was just as well. Victor already had quite a few stacks of books he was in the middle of reading lying around the apartment, and Yuuri certainly didn't need to add more to them. 

 

He glanced at his phone again when it vibrated and let him know Phichit was texting him. 

 

_**Phichit:** _

_**Package get there yet? :D** _

 

Yuuri smiled at the phone screen. Apparently Phichit still had possession of some item Yuuri had forgotten in Detroit and had somehow ended up among  _his_  things when he packed up and moved to Bangkok. Yuuri wasn't entirely surprised that he'd forgotten something when he retreated to Hasetsu, but Phichit was being very tight-lipped about what it was he was sending him.

 

_Not here yet. I'm still shivering with antici_

 

He sent it with a wide grin.

 

_**Phichit:** _

_**?????** _

_**Are you ok?** _

 

_\--pation :)_

 

_**Phichit:** _

_**Damn it Yuuri.** _

 

Yuuri snorted into his hand, making Victor glance up from his book with a curious look. "Is that Phichit?"

 

"Yeah," he replied, still smirking as Phichit cursed his name. "I'm just torturing him a little. He still won't fess up about what he's sending me."

 

"'Fess up'?"

 

"Confess," Yuuri clarified, exchanging a few more texts with his friend before setting his phone down, prompting Makkachin to decide to adjust position a bit and plop down heavily on Yuuri's lap. 

 

Victor laughed softly and lightheartedly chided his dog, "That's  _my_ spot, Makkachin."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a smile as Makkachin grumbled a little while he made himself comfortable. Just then there was a quick series of knocks at their door, drawing Yuuri's attention. "That must be it," he said, eager to finally see what Phichit's big secret was, but finding himself trapped underneath a heavy poodle.

 

"I'll get it," Victor offered, patting both Makkachin's and Yuuri's heads as he got up from the couch and went to the door. While his boyfriend greeted the delivery person in Russian, Yuuri quickly let Phichit know that the package had arrived.

 

**_Phichit:_ **

**_Excellent! Let me know what you think ;)_ **

 

Victor returned bearing a package that was slightly bigger than a shoe box and handed it to Yuuri after he'd managed to coax Makkachin off his lap. "It feels light."

 

Yuuri noted that there weren't any "fragile" labels, so he assumed it was safe to shake the box as he held it to his ear. "Doesn't really sound like anything in particular...Can you get me a boxcutter, please?"

 

"Sure." Victor quickly went to get the requested tool and handed it to Yuuri, sitting down next to him and watching as he carefully sliced the tape apart and lifted the flaps. They both frowned in bewilderment at the sight of the shoe box within.

 

Then Yuuri's face broke into a wide smile as he finally realized just what he'd forgotten in his haste to return home. "Oh,  _no way._ Phichit, you  _saint!"_  Excited, he pulled the box cover off and laughed exuberantly at the sight of a pair of six-inch scarlet high-heeled shoes that he hadn't worn in years. He pulled one out, memories rushing through his head as he looked at it. "God, I actually forgot to take these home with me?!" 

 

Victor picked up the other shoe, enraptured as he held it in his hands. "These are  _yours?_ "

 

"Yeah," Yuuri replied. "Phichit ordered us each a pair online about...three years ago, completely out of the blue. His were black and he surprised me with these." He turned the shoe around in his hands, appreciatively gazing at the deep red color. 

 

He turned to find a delighted look in Victor's face right before the man jumped to his feet and put the shoe on the couch. "I'll be right back!" He then raced to the bedroom, Yuuri and Makkachin staring after him.

 

Shrugging, Yuuri looked at the heels thoughtfully before putting them on, wondering at how he'd managed to forget all about them in the aftermath of Sochi. He'd let his pair get buried in his closet and barely paid any mind to the inconspicuous box when he was packing, only thinking of how he needed to get home and see his family again.

 

He was wearing shorts, so he was able to stretch his legs out in front of him to gaze at them in the heels.

 

Yuuri felt like he was back in the dorm in Detroit, Phichit whistling in admiration at both of their shapely legs in those pretty heels. Everything had still felt exciting back then, his bond with Phichit solidified after the first year of living together and getting used to a new language and a new country. Yuuri remembered being so grateful to find a friend in his younger roommate and being excited when it was just the two of them going out and exploring Detroit, their heads bowed together over Yuuri's phone as they peered at the map app.

 

He heard a triumphant cheer from the bedroom. "Victor?"

 

"I'm coming, _lyubov!"_ Victor replied enthusiastically.

 

Yuuri shook his head with a fond smile and went back to looking at his legs, remembering how good it felt when he first looked at himself wearing these heels that seemed to carry their own brand of magic, despite the bruises littering his feet. Standing in front of their shared full-length mirror, Yuuri felt a grace he usually only felt while dancing or skating.  

 

He heard a familiar clicking on the wooden floor and quickly turned towards the hallway, his jaw dropping when he saw Victor, also clad in shorts, slowly walking back into the living room with a glowing smile and a pair of dark green high heels on his feet. 

 

"No way," Yuuri breathed before getting to his feet and letting his gaze greedily wander up and down the length of Victor's perfect legs. "Are those yours?!"

 

"They certainly are," Victor replied, his own gaze practically caressing Yuuri's legs. "I forgot I had these too! They were a present from Chris for my twenty-fourth birthday. Everyone thought they were a joke gift, but I _loved_ them."

 

Yuuri found that he loved them too, and how Victor's legs looked in them. "Your legs look amazing," he admitted as Victor walked closer to him. Makkachin bounded excitedly around them, curious about the click of the heels on the hard floor.

 

"Yours look stunning," the older man said. "I'll have to thank Phichit for giving me the chance to see this."

 

"I need to thank Chris too." Yuuri then pulled Victor back to the couch. "Come here, I have an idea."

 

He retrieved his phone once they were sitting down, and Victor smiled with surprise. "What are you planning,  _detka?_ _"_

 

Yuuri returned the smile and slowly lifted one leg up, not missing the way Victor stared at the motion with fascination. "Lift yours up too," he told Victor, and watched the man's eyes glow with happiness.

 

Minutes later Phichit and Chris each received a photo attachment of their friends' right legs lifted up and showing off their dark green and scarlet high heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your kudos and comments!
> 
> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
